Afeksi Midorima Shintaro
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Kazunari Takao, si pemilik mata elang dengan nomor punggung 10 dari SMU Shutoku menyadari, bahwa Midorima Shintaro juga termasuk anak muda normal lainnya. Bemula dari bekal makan siang, Takao melihat ada hal lain dihidup Midorima selain basket dan ramalan Aha-san. MidorimaxHinata!


**Disclaimer**: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: Crossover MidoHina, AR, OOC, Typo (s), dan mungkin beberapa kekurangan yang akan pembaca temui.

**Summry**: Kazunari Takao, si pemilik mata elang dengan nomor punggung 10 dari SMU Shutoku menyadari, bahwa Midorima Shintaro juga termasuk anak muda normal lainnya. Bemula dari bekal makan siang, Takao melihat ada hal lain dihidup Midorima selain basket dan ramalan Aha_-san._

.

.

Takao melirik bekal makan siang yang dibawa Midorima, dia mendecih dan terbiasa merasa iri melihat bekal makan siang Shintaro yang tampaknya begitu enak. Di dalam kotak makan siang itu tertata dengan rapi tempura, telur gulung, beraneka macam sayur setengah matang yang sudah ditumis, beberapa potong nasi gulung, dan beberapa butir anggur yang diletakkan diwadah kecil di sudut kotak bekal makan siang.

"Seperti biasa ya, Shin-_chan_, bekal makan siangmu selalu membuatku iri." Takao merobek bungkus roti aneka rasa yang tadi dia beli di kantin sekolah. Merupakan suatu kebiasaan bagi Midorima dan Takao untuk makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Kamu iri atau tidak dengan makan siangku, bukanlah urusanku, Takao. Dan satu hal lagi, berhenti mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi, Takao." Midorima membetulkan latak kacamata berbingkai hitamnya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Hahaha, kau biacara begitu, tapi kau merasa kesepian kalau aku tidak ada bersamamu, Shin-_chan._" Kebal dengan _deathglare _Midorima, Takao merobek bungkus roti yang kedua.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Dan aku merasa senang kalau kau tidak menggangguku di saat makan siang seperti ini, Takao." Ujar Midorima sinis seperti biasanya.

Entah Takao salah dengan penglihatannya, tapi dia sempat melihat senyum yang Takao sendiri tak pernah melihatnya, ketika Midorima memulai suapan pertama. Senyum yang sekejap itu terpancar dari mata Midorima. Takao tidak menyadari sejak kapan Midorima terlihat begitu menghargai bekal makan siangnya, tapi sering kali Takao melihat kehati-hatian Midorima memperlakukan kotak makan siang yang entah mulai kapan bukan lagi berwarna hijau, warna Midorima Shintaro, tapi dibungkus kain halus berwarna ungu. Takao sendiri curiga kalau Midorima tak memiliki kain pembungkus lain. Tapi terkaan bodohnya itu meleset karena di salah satu ujung kain pembungkus, Takao melihat bermacam aneka sulaman bunga yang berbeda.

Seperti sekarang, Takao melihat sulaman bungan Lily dengan ukuran kecil di salah satu ujung kain pembungkus. Kemarin Takao melihat sulaman bunga mawar putih di salah satu ujungnya.

"Kau membuatku merinding. Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Takao." Mata Midorima menyipit mewaspadai teman setim-nya yang selalu mengikuti ke manapun dia pergi. Dengan alasan untuk memperat hubungan Sang Cahaya dan Sang Bayangan versi Shutoku. Kala itu Midorima hanya mendengus mendengar alasan Takao yang meng-_copy_ hubungan Sang Cahaya dan Sang Bayangan dari Seirin, Kagami Taiga dan kuroko Tetsuya.

Takao tertawa mendengar _Shooter_ andalan kiseki no sedai itu mendengus ke arahnya. Pemain dengan nomor enam, salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang dimiliki Shutoku itu memang hampir selalu berkata tanpa perasaan pada siapapun. Tapi, seringnya Takao bersama Midorima Shintaro, membuat Takao mengerti sifat _Shooter _yang sempat menjadi target balas dendamnya dalam Basket karena di masa SMP dulu, tim basket SMP Teiko yang dijuluki kiseki no sedai, di mana Midorima menjadi _shooter _spesialis pencetak tiga angka, telah mempecundangi Takao dan timnya.

"Shin-_chan, _minggu depan akan diadakan ujian. Apa kau sudah belajar?" Ujar Takao sembari memijit-mijit leher bagian belakang.

"Tentu saja aku selalu belajar. Aku selalu serius dalam segala hal yang aku lakukan, Takao."

Takao mendengus mendengarnya, "kejam…, kau kan sudah belajar, ketika ujian nanti bantulah aku…," rengek Takao dan memandang Midorima dengan mimik muka semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Tidak. Nilai ujianmu bukanlah tanggung jawabku. Usaha sendiri, jangan mengandalkan bantuan orang lain, bodoh. Kita sebagai manusia harus berusaha sekuat apa yang bisa kita lakukan, selebihnya kita serahkan pada takdir untuk hasilnya." Midorima yang sudah kebal dan semua jenis rengekan Takao, mendengus dan memalingkan muka.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti, bagaimana bisa dihidupmu cuma ada basket, belajar, dan ramalan Aha-_san?_" Takao menyandarkan punggungnya dan melirik bosan pada _lucky item _Midorima hari ini, kereta api mainan terbuat dari bahan plastik berukuran lumayan besar, yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Midorima.

"_Baka _Takao, tentu saja ada banyak hal yang ada dihidupku." Entah Midorima menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Takao yang kini sedikit takjub melihat ekspresi sangat langka di raut wajah _shooter _berambut hijau itu. Jemari tangan kiri Midorima yang seperti biasa terawat dan terlindungi dengan proses _tapping, _ menyentuh sulaman bunga di salah satu ujung kain pembungkus kotak makan siang. Namun, yang membuat Takao takjub adalah perasaan aneh ketika rasa kasih terpancar dari kedua mata Midorima Shintaro di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dia pakai.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau membuatku penasaran, Shin-_chan._" Bisik Takao yang tak berhasil didengar Midorima.

.

Midorima menatap langit yang mulai gelap berhias semburat jingga yang memanjakan manik hijau lensa mata. Latihan hari ini lebih berat dari kemarin, pantas saja, tanpa sadar mereka pulang lebih sore. Mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Midorima melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat ke sebuah mini _market _tak berapa jauh dari sekolahnya.

Langkah Midorima semakin cepat ketika dilihatnya siluet seorang gadis muda berambut sewarna indigo panjang menyentuh punggung, yang Midorima tahu betapa hangat punggung kecil gadis itu. Senyum tertarik dan mulai menghiasi wajah tampan Midorima ketika gadis bermata lavender yang berdiri di depan mini _market _menyadari kedatangan Midorima dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Hinata." Midorima berdiri di depan Hyuuga Hinata, tubuh jangkungnya menutupi tubuh mungil Hinata dari warna jingga di langit sore menjelang malam. Sedangkan Hinata menatap malu-malu sesosok tubuh jangkung yang menurutnya begitu menakjubkan dengan latar belakang sinar jingga mentari. Semburat merah menyapu kedua pipi Hinata, dan sampai saat ini Midorima tak mengerti bagaimana cara Hinata tampak begitu mempesona dengan _blush-on _alami di kedua pipinya ketika Midorima menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shin-_kun. _Aku baru setengah jam menuggumu di sini." Jawaban sangat jujur dari Hinata membuat Midorima salah tingkah. Dengan canggung Midorima mengajak Hinata memasuki mini _market _untuk berbelanja keperluan Midorima dan tentu saja berbagai bahan masakan untuk bekal makan siang Midorima yang kini selalu dibuat oleh Hinata.

Keduanya terlihat menikmati waktu terbatas yang ada untuk mereka berdua. Hinata tak pernah mengeluhkan waktu ketika Midorima lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih dan bertanding, daripada bersama dengannya. Hinata mengerti peran Midorima sebagai seorang _shooter _ andalan tim basket Shutoku. Hinata mengerti sifat keras Midorima yang tampak di luar, namun bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya, atlet tampan berambut hijau itu adalah sosok yang pengertian dan peduli pada orang-orang dalam hidupnya.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang sibuk memilih buah-buahan segar, Midorima merasakan perasaan aneh kalau mereka sedang dikuntit oleh entah siapa di belakang rak barang dua baris dari tempat mereka.

"Ada apa, Shin-_kun?_" Hinata menatap heran ke arah Midorima yang kini menatap tajam pada entah apa di bagian tempat berbelanja itu, "kau mencari apa?" Kini Hinata juga ikut menatap ke arah yang dari tadi mendapat tatapan tajam pria di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Midorima menoleh ke arah Hinata, membalikkan badan dan memasukkan beberapa buah apel ke dalam troli belanjaan mereka.

"Oh… aku pikir kamu tertarik pada rak barang di sana dan berpikir benda itu adalah _lucky item_ untuk esok hari, hihihi." Hinata tertawa pelan, menyematkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga dan kini memasukkan beberapa buah jeruk ke dalam troli.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, tawa kecilnya merampas semua atensi Midorima. Pemuda jangkung itu menatap Hinata tanpa mampu berkedip. Atau mungkin Midorima menolak untuk melindungi bola mata untuk bisa menatap takjub pada keindahan yang tersaji di depannya. Miliknya.

Hinata begitu terkejut ketika sepasang lengan yang kokoh mendekapnya hangat dan rambut sewarna daun musim semi menggelitik lehernya. Midorima sedang mendekapnya.

Midorima memilih tak acuh pada tempat di mana mereka berada, memilih menyerah dan jatuh pada pesona yang tersaji di depan mata, memilih untuk sekejap memonopoli gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dan mengistirahatkan kepala di bahu kecil si gadis, terasa semua bebannya terangkat. Dia tidak paham, bagaimana bisa bahu sekecil ini menanggung beban yang sejenak dia titipkan.

"Shin-_kun,_" Hinata memanggil lirih. Mengangkat tangan kananya untuk membelai kepala Midorima yang masih bertahan di bahunya.

"Maaf, aku ingin seperti ini sebentar." Setelahnya, Midorima mempererat rengkuhannya dan dirasakannya kepasrahan Hinata yang berbalik menyenderkan punggung di dada Midorima. Satu hal yang kini disyukuri Midorima dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya, selain untuk mendukung performanya dalam bermain basket, Midorima merasa cukup kuat untuk melindungi Hinata. Seperti sekarang. Dirasakannya begitu benar keberadaan tubuh mungil di dalam pelukannya.

"Mana mungkin aku berpikir kalau benda merepotkan seperti itu bisa aku bawa ke manapun aku pergi," Midorima mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukan dari Hinata, "dan kau yang seperti itu cukup mampu membuatku menyerah, Hinata." Midorima memalingkan muka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Meraih tangan Hinata, dan tangan yang lain mendorong troli belanjaan mereka, membawa langkah mereka ke rak barang yang menyediakan jus kacang merah favorit Midorima.

"Eh?" Terkejut dan belum mengerti maksud kekasihnya, Hinata menyambut rengkuhan tangan Midorima dan melangkah mengikuti langkah Midorima. Senyum merekah di wajah keduanya.

.

Kazunari Takao membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencubit, memukul, atau menghajarnya agar dia yakin kalau apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah mimpi. Menggerutu dengan sikap Midorima yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dengan sepeda dan gerobak mereka di tempat parkir sekolah, seusai latihan mereka, Takao memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa botol air isotonik di mini _market _tak jauh dari SMA Shutoku. Tapi yang sekarang dilihatnya benar-benar di luar pikiran Takao, atau mungkin para kiseki no sedai lainnya, termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya tak akan percaya dengan apa yang sekarang dia lihat.

Di sana, Takao melihat Midorima bersama seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih, berambut indigo panjang berjalan beriringan, berbelanja bersama. Bahkan Takao sampai mengucek-ucek kedua matanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak mengalami gangguan penglihatan ketika dilihatnya Midorima bertukar senyum dan tertawa bersama gadis asing, yang menurut Takao, gadis itu sangat cantik.

Takao bersyukur dengan kecepatan refleknya sebagai atlet basket dan memuji kesigapannya untuk segera bersembunyi dibalik rak barang ketika Midorima menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang menguntitnya. Radar Midorima benar-benar mengerikan. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Takao merasa harus ke kuil terdekat untuk berdoa meminta kekasih, ketika dilihatnya Midorima memeluk seorang gadis! Midorima Shintaro yang tampan, keren, penembak tiga poin yang disebut generasi keajaiban kini memeluk seorang gadis! Betapa Takao merasa kalau Tuhan terlalu menyayangi _shooter _handal itu.

"Tuhan tidak adil~~~," rengek Takao dan terus memata-matai sejoli yang kini sedang memasukkan banyak jus kacang merah kalengan ke dalam troli belanja.

.

Midorima memperhatikan gantungan kunci berbentuk panda mungil di telapak tangannya. _Lucky item-_nya hari ini, tentu saja. Melirik Takao yang entah apa sebabnya tampak begitu mengenaskan dan tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa denganmu, Takao?" Tanya Midorima.

"Betapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku, Shin-_chan,_" Tanpa semangat Takao menoleh kea rah Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu? Sedang ada masalah berat dan kau frustasi, hah? Dengarkan aku, Takao. Terjatuh bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, tapi tidak berusaha untuk kembali bangkit adalah kesalahan." Nasehat Midorima dan membetulkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya masih di tempatnya.

Takao mengingat kalau kalimat nasehat Midorima tadi adalah penyemangat ketika Midorima dan tim basket Shutoku melawan Akashi dan Rakuzan pada waktu laga semi final piala musin dingin kemarin.

"Nanti aku bolos latihan dulu." Pernyataan Takao langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu mau membolos latihan? Kemenangan tidak akan datang pada mereka yang tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk menggapainya, Takao."

"Aku sudah hafal dengan kalimat-kalimat itu, Shin-_chan. _Aku berencana untuk ke kuil, berdoa agar dapat kekasih sepertimu."

Jder! Midorima terkejut dengan kata-kata Takao barusan.

"Jadi yang kemarin menguntitku itu kamu, Takao!" Seharusnya ini menjadi kalimat tanya, tapi dengan sebuah keyakinan akan terkaan dan aura gelap yang menguar dari sosok sang penembak tiga poin, membuat Takao merayap mundur. Tapi terlambat, kini terdengar samar jerit kesakitan Takao dari atap sekolah Shutoku.

.

.

END

.

.

Jangan tanya, jangan tanya! Ga mikirin gimana plot-nya waktu nulis ini. Ngeblaaaaank ini, tapi tetep mencoba ngeluarin pair yang lagi berlompatan di kepala. Susah buat bangkit dari hiatus, huhuhu.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
